A Love Between Potion Makers
by Andie K
Summary: My Baby! Ginny Draco, cute story with lots of embarrasing moments that will make you laugh. I know the summary isn't great, but I promise the story is better! Well the story is COMPLETE!
1. Daydreaming in Class

A/N: Hi people! waves happily this is my first story so if you have any suggestions at all please tell me. Please review and tell me what you think! Without further ado here is my story, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a genius (unlike me) and obviously she wouldn't be writing a little fanfic like this one now would she? It's not mine.

_Oooh he looks so good today, I love it when his hair hangs into his face, it's so sexy!_

Ginny sighed she knew that she could never tell anyone about her love for him. It had all started at the beginning of the new school year when she was moved up a class in potions. She was now in the same class as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and of course Draco Malfoy. When she had first come into the class Snape had paired her up with Malfoy, as punishment she wastold for being so good at potions. Ginny always told her friends that it was terrible being his partner, but secretly she had come to be quite fond of him. She sighed again.

"Ginny! Hello Earth to Ginny Weasley," Hermione, her current potions partner hissed in her ear.

"Huh? What is it Herm?" Ginny questioned her friend, it wasn't like it was rare for Ginny to space out during potions.

"You do realize Snape is looking this way right? He'll probably take away points if you keep sighing and leaving us like that. So please, for the sake of Gryfindor, pay attention," Hermione responded sounding some what annoyed, but at the same time amused. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her in response, what else could she do, it was true, wasn't it?

Ginny managed to get through the rest of class without going off into her own thoughts about Draco, thanks to Hermione. She was packing up her books getting ready to go back to class when _he _came over.

"Aww the poor wittle Weasel, did Granger tell you off for not doing your work again," Draco said this like he was talking to a three year old instead of someone who was only a year give or take younger than him.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ginny stormed out of the room, leaving him sniggering to himself. _Why couldn't I fall in love someone where there's actually a chance he might like me back?_ Ginny headed up to the great hall for lunch, walking straight into Ron.

"Whoa slow down there Gin, what's the hurry?" Ron asked startling her back to reality, "don't tell me your thinking about some guy?"

"Like I would tell you if I was," Ginny snapped back, he was always trying to nose in on her love life, not that she actually had one at this moment. Ron put up his hands to signify that he surrendered before running off to warn the others that she was in a bad mood. The rest of the day went by smoothly, except that everyone seemed to be acting kind of cautious around her. Not that it bothered her too much, she didn't really feel like talking to the three of them today. Before going to sleep she opened the window next her bed, like she always did. Little did she know that the next morning when she woke up she would receive a surprise courtesy of her ritual.

Well hope you enjoyed please review!


	2. Gold and Green

A/N: Hello again! Here is chapter two of my story. Before I start I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, you guys are the best! Well here's chapter two, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I went through this last time its not mine.

"Aaaiiieee," came a loud scream from the common room, Ginny sat up startled, hoping nothing terrible had happened. A second later she learned that it wasn't anything to be worried about at all, just Neville causing accidents for others. Deciding to go back to sleep she lied back down. _Huh? What's that? _On Ginny's night stand a single gold rose lay, with no indication of who could have possibly left it there. The rose was beautiful, it's soft golden petals sparkled in the sunshine and it's green stem was dark and healthy.

"Wow what an amazing smell, wonder who it's from...whoever it is must be pretty talented with magic. I'll ask Hermione if she knows of any spells that can change the color of flowers," Ginny thought aloud. There was no way she could possibly fall back asleep now so she took a shower and got dressed in jeans and an apple green t-shirt. When she was dressed and ready she ran down to the common room in search of Hermione. _Aha there she is!_

"Hey 'Mione, do you know of any spells that can change the colors of flowers," Ginny asked hoping that Hermione wouldn't ask why she needed to know this.

"Well you could just put a white flower in water with food-coloring, that's what muggles do. As for spells, I'm sure there is one, but it would be hard to perform because flowers are living things," Hermione responded confused by the odd question, "why do you want to know anyway?" Ginny ran off to her room to fetch the flower and bring it to Hermione to look at.

"Oh Ginny, its absolutely gorgeous," Hermione stated inhaling the sweet smell coming from it, "let's get a vase and some water to put it in." The two girls found a perfect vase and displayed the flower on Ginny's night stand before going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hermione, Ginny! Over here!", Harry and Ron waved from their seats at the Gryffindor table. They went and sat down next to the two boys who moved over so that there was enough room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny talked about an upcoming quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, Hermione roled her eyes and opened one of her text books.

"You shouldn't study so much Hermione!", Ginny pretended to scold her studious friend.

"You guys could talk about something other than quidditch, you know," Hermione said flatly. This was true, but Ginny had a better idea than arguing this point.

"I have an idea, how about the next Hogsmeade trip we go to that new bookstore? The one that sells muggle books," Hermione nodded in response and they agreed to go the bookstore next weekend, which was the upcoming trip.

Ginny spent the rest of her day with her friends, but her mind constantly wandered back to the rose sitting atop of her night stand and who it could have come from. As she opened her window at night she noticed how the rose looked almost silver in the moonlight. _I think I'll keep you a secret until I know for sure who sent you. Hermione won't tell anyone so I don't have to worry about her saying anything._

There's chapter 2 for ya, no Draco, I know. I decided to just do Ginny's morning, I promise I'll have some Draco in the next chapter. Please review!


	3. The New Girl

A/N: Wow! I'm speechless, you guys are so awesome, if I could I would give you something! Thank you Thank you Thank you! Ok this time I decided to do a Draco POV, I feel I should tell you ahead of time, I am introducing a new original character, here is some background info about her; her name is Isabella (Bella for short), she is a transfer student who comes from The Canadian Academy of Magic learning, she is in the same grade as Ginny and lastly she's Draco's cousin. Well hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, not even in my dreams.

Draco stood waiting outside the Entrance hall for his cousin, he hadn't seen her in years and he wasn't looking forward to seeing her again. _The stupid twit is late, should have guessed, she is such an air head. _Draco looked over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps.

"Who's there?", he demanded. To his surprise Ginny Weasley was approaching.

"What're you doing here Malfoy? I don't see Crabbe or Goyle anywhere," Ginny responded, "I didn't think you went anywhere without them..." she trailed off.

"As if they would wake up at this obscene hour," Draco replied with a harsh laugh.

"If it's so early than what're you doing up?"

"My stupid cousin is coming to Hogwarts and she decided this was a good time to meet up," Draco snapped, he was growing very impatient, "if she isn't here in ten minutes, I'm leaving and she can discover where to go on her own."

"What's she like?" Ginny asked looking genuinely interested.

"Um, stupid... Her name is Isabella. I haven't seen her since before going to Hogwarts," Draco smiled as though remembering something. He liked being alone with Ginny like this, talking with her. He did wish that it was about something other than his cousin though. A second later there was a loud noise and both looked up startled to see a girl standing there. The girl was tall and slim with the blackest hair they had ever seen ending just bellow her waist. Her skin was pale and her face was pretty with light blue eyes. She squinted at a piece of paper she was holding.

"Draco? Is that you? Who is that your with? Am I interrupting something?", The girl asked clearly confused.

"Ya it's me Bella. This is Ginny Weasley and no your not interrupting anything," Draco responded sounding bored. _Yes your interrupting something, why do you always do this to me? _Draco thought viciously.

"Hmm," she nodded, "well I was told you were going to take me to get sorted into a house..."

"Right, follow me. You can come too, if you want to that is," Draco stated turning to Ginny, the last thing he wanted to be was alone with Isabella. To his relief Ginny nodded. The three headed toward Professor McGonagall's office. The two walked in an uncomfortable silence both screaming to say something to the other, but not knowing what. Isabella's eyes darted from Draco to Ginny, she smirked, but kept quiet. It felt like it had been ages by the time they reached the door.

Isabella was sorted into Slytherin and given her schedule, the rest of the morning went by smoothly for Draco. In the afternoon he had double potions, as he descended the steps thought back to his conversation with Ginny. He looked up at the sound of his name. Crabbe and Goyle were calling him, he'd walked right past the classroom. _Great, I think you'd think I'm turning into them, how many times have they walked by rooms? Too many to count._

"Afternoon class, we are going to have a little test today," Snape greeted the class, a wicked smile upon his face, "lets choose our partners now." And choose he did, Hermione was paired with Blaise, Ron with Crabbe, and Harry with Goyle. To Draco's happiness, although he didn't show it he was paired with Ginny. Everyone moved so that they were sitting with there assigned partners, none of the Slytherins made an effort to move so all of the Gryfindors got up.

"You know you could have moved," Ginny stated as soon as she sat down looking angry. Malfoy just smirked in response. Once they were given the assignment the two got to work, after having been partners for so long they were fairly used to working together.

"You cut all of the roots Weaslette and I'll dump them in, after that you can do whatever else needs to be done," Draco said leaning back.

"No, I think we can split the work, you lazy butt. Oh and call me that one more time I'll tell the whole school you like to dress up in women's clothing and that you're in love with Harry," Ginny responded. Draco looked at her horrified.

"You wouldn't dare," Draco whispered back to her, "that would mean hurting your precious Potter too and no one would believe you. They'd know you made it up as revenge." Ginny waved her hand accidently breaking a glass beaker holding the potion in it. The two watched as the liquid covered the table. It was the end of class and it was clear the two were staying after. Draco rolled his eyes and took out his wan casting a spell to clean it up. Ginny looked grateful.

"Let's get out of here," Draco yawned. The two parted and headed for their common rooms. Draco was greeted by Blaise when he entered the room

"Can you believe it? Making us work with Gryfindors what's gotten into him?", Blaise complained about working with Hermione and Draco pretended care about working with their partners.

"Draco! Can I talk to you for a moment?", Pansy asked batting her eyelashes.

"No," Draco responded looking over at her disgusted.

"It's about your cousin, she went over and ate with the Gryfindors during dinner, more specifically, with Potty and his gang. You need to talk to her, she wouldn't listen to me," Pansy whined. Draco looked at her surprised, she hadn't exactly been friendly with Ginny this morning and she knew that Slytherin and Gryfindor didn't get along, he told her to avoid the three. _Stupid idiot, why would she care? _He walked over to where she sat reading a muggle book.

"Isabella, why didn't you eat at the Slytherin table," Draco demanded, "Besides, I told you not to interact with the Gryfindors." He was mad now, she was going to make him look bad.

"Oh Draco how lovely to see you again," her voice was drowned in sarcasm, "Que Sera Sera." She turned back to her book.

"What the hell does that mean and will you just answer like a normal person," Draco was losing his patience with her.

"It means what will be will be. The Slytherin's are a dull bunch, where as the Gryfindors are lively and fun. Ginny helped me in all of my classes, except potions, which she doesn't have with me. We've become friends. I can eat where I want, if I want to eat with my friend I can, so leave me be," Isabella slammed her book shut and stormed up to her dormitory yelling down "good night". Draco frowned and headed up to his own, hoping it wouldn't take to long for everyone to fall asleep, it was ridiculous how late he had to stay up some nights.

A/N: Well please review and tell me what you think! Long chapter, eh? I thought a fairly nice Draco suited this story and my style of writing better than a mean Draco. Isabella is going to be in a lot of chapters, she has an important role in this story. However, I will never do her POV.


	4. Classes, classes, classes

A/N: Haha I realize now that my last chapie was not that long, but you should see it as a word document on my computer, it's five pages (that's longer than any school report I've done, I always do the minimum heehee still manage to pass though!). Well it's back to Ginny's POV, but I will do Draco's every now and then... Okay! Done rambling onto the story.

Disclaimer: sigh if only it were mine...however this is reality and it's not mine

Ginny woke up early and turned around to her night stand laying on it was a gold rose. Ginny smiled and sat up. _Better add it into the vase with the others. Whoever it is sure is dedicated... ugh this is so annoying! Who is he! Great flowers though. _Ginny thought about who he was and whether or not he was good looking while refilling the water in the vase and placing it in with the others. She had been getting one every night since the first one that she got four days ago, there were now four gold roses. Ginny looked at the time and gasped, she and Isabella were meeting for their morning study session or as Isabella called it the morning torture session. Ginny quickly dressed and ran down to the portrait fixing her hair into a loose bun. Waiting outside the portrait hall was Isabella holding around ten books.

"Sorry I'm late Bell Bell," Ginny apologized to her friend after seeing her sour expression.

"Whatever just take some of these books I'm about to collapse, you have no idea how heavy this is," Isabella whined, Ginny took half of the books and the two set off towards the library talking happily about their classes, which teacher they thought was best and which was the worst. Once in the library the two did their homework for the special class that was offered to students in their year... parenting. All of the Gryfindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaffs, and Isabella signed up.

"Um, wanna go get breakfast now?", Ginny asked at the grumbling sound.

"Ehehe you heard that? Well my answer is yes either way I'm starving," Isabella grinned with a begging look in her eyes.

"So your stomach tells me," She responded laughing. With that the two set off to the Great Hall for breakfast. After that it was time for Ginny to go to Potions and Isabella to go to where? Ginny had no idea, every time she asked Isabella just blushed and changed the subject. _I don't get it why won't she tell me! We're supposed to be friends, maybe Draco knows..._ Ginny thought about this all the way down to the gloomy dungeons.

"Well class I have decided to make your partners from last time permanent, or at least until I feel like changing them, surprised?", Snape smiled wickedly at them. Every one in the room groaned, "silence, now hurry up and go to where you need to be."

Ginny sat down next to Draco and set up her things. Draco grinned and sat back in his chair. Class began with Snape giving them instructions on how to make the potion before leaving them to it.

"Hey, Draco do you know what class Bella has now?", Ginny needed to know, it bugged her that her friend wouldn't tell her.

"I don't know, charms maybe?", Draco responded following her choice to whisper. Ginny shook her head.

"We have that together," Ginny said flatly now her curiosity was killing her. _I'm like a cat, my curiosity is going to kill me. _"She can't have potions now and I'm pretty sure she said she has every class with me, but potions."

"Give up, she'll tell us eventually, that is _if _she wants to," Draco said calmly while finishing the potion. Ginny rolled her eyes and added the final ingredient.

_later that day in Parenting in the Wizarding World_,

"Okay class I think it's time to tell you!", squealed Professor Cloud, the spacey teacher who taught the class. She a very petite woman with a slim figure. Around thirty, she had brown hair that came down to her shoulders and was often worn up in a clip at the back of her head.

"We are finally ready for the babies! Now they aren't real, but they are just like real babies. Haha they are so cu-ute!", her said in her high pitched voice, "now, here's the deal, you are going to be paired with someone from your house so that you will always be around the baby and your fake spouse! Isn't this exciting? Now there is only one problem, we have an odd amount of students and only one Slytherin...so that person is going to be a single mum! Is that ok Isabella, because if it's not you can do something else, like uh um a twenty-page essay or a 400 question test! That's all I can think of that can equal this grade, so what will it be?"

"As _AMAZING _as that sounds, I think I'll take the baby. I have some experience with babies, so I'll be ok," Isabella said at first sarcastic and then serious. Ginny looked over at her friend and giggled, Isabella stuck out her tongue and Ginny did the same.

"Super, awesome, ok well you'll get them next Tuesday! Bella you'll get your baby first and first choice of accessory bag! Oh my class is over already, see ya next time! Bye-bye!", with that Professor Cloud walked out of the room humming to herself. The class watched her go before leaving the class themselves.

"Gosh Gin, isn't this like super awesome!", Isabella said in a fake high voice mimicking their ditzy teacher. The two laughed and headed to dinner. During dinner Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a Halloween costume dance and that all students were permitted to go. Ginny, Hermione, and Isabella all smiled and high-fived each other giggling at the looks the boys were giving them. Ginny and Hermione said good night to Bella before going up to the common room with the others.

"Hey have you heard anything else from rose-boy? I kept meaning to ask you, but classes have been really busy with classwork," Hermione sounded so interested that Ginny almost told her, but decided that this was something to be kept between her and the roses. Unknown to her, she was going to get a little more than a rose the next morning...

A/N: Who knew writing could be so much fun! Aha I had no idea until I actually started writing this story! Hmm ok well because I forgot to do so before, I want to say to my reviewers that, you guys are absolutely amazing! Hugs for all of you (if you're someone I know just tell me I owe you a hug and I'll give you one)! Well thanks for reading, please review and bye 'til next time! waves


	5. Costumes and Good Books

A/N: Yay! 5 chapters! I shall be doing something I haven't done before up to this point in the story, you'll find out what at the end of the chapter ahahaha (really it's nothing big I just haven't done it yet in this story). The reason for taking so long to update is in my profile. Alrighty on with the story (ooh I didn't go on and on)!

Disclaimer: If I was JK I wouldn't be re-reading the Harry Potter books **_AGAIN_**. Not mine!

XOXO 

Ginny woke up that morning and turned to her nightstand, something that had become a morning ritual. Today there was the usual golden rose (which Ginny still thought was amazingly beautiful) and a piece of parchment rolled neatly tied closed with three ribbons a gold one, a silver one, and a dark green one. _The colors of the roses, gold in sunlight, silver in moonlight, and a dark green stem at all times. _Ginny hesitated, checking to make sure no one was awake before picking up the perfect note. Opening it carefully so that it didn't get damaged she began to read. It said:

_Come to the Halloween Dance with me?_

_Say NO to whoever asks you and I will meet_

_You there with your final rose in hand._

Ginny felt her face go red. _Oh my! What should I do? How can I respond to him? I want to go with him and of course meet him, but what if Draco asks me? Oh right. I guess that won't happen, I saw him talking to Pansy right after Dumbledore made the announcement. _

XOXO 

(A/N: It's Saturday)

Ginny went down into the common room to meet Hermione. Ginny, Hermione, and Isabella were all going to Hogsmeade to buy their costumes and look at the new bookstore.

"Hey 'Mione! You excited? Bella is, but that might just be because Malfoy is staying in the castle," Ginny did a little jig as she greeted her friend excitedly.

"Speaking of which, we should get going. Don't want to miss out on the good costumes now," Hermione responded in a matter-of-fact tone. They ate breakfast on the way. As soon as they entered Hogsmeade they ran full speed to the costume store.

"Wow! Look how many there are! So many choices how will I ever decide? Oh look at these," Isabella picked up a pair of shimmery wings, they sparkled beautifully in the sunlight streaming through the shop window. They talked to the owner and bought their costumes. The witch wrote down their names and what they bought so no one else could get them, only after being manipulated by Bella who reasoned with the shocked girls later ("well really how could we show up wearing something that someone else is?").

After the costume shop they went to the bookstore and each bought a book (Isabella got volumes 1-11 of a manga by the name of _Fruits Basket_, Hermione got _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and Ginny got _Can You Keep a Secret?_) Isabella and Hermione went to the Hogshead for lunch, while Ginny left saying she needed to do something very important. Back at the castle Ginny headed directly to the library walking into a wall on her way.

"Ow, damn that hurt," Ginny muttered turning at the sound of someone laughing behind her, "Not funny Malfoy."

"I beg to differ," Draco stated between gasps (he was out of breath from laughing so hard), "Shouldn't you be with Granger and her royal highness Queen Hufflepuff."

"I left to er study," Ginny lied quickly.

"Sure you did," He responded his eyes glittering in amusement, "Well if your not to busy studying how would you like to go for a walk with me? I was just headed out for one." Ginny nodded and the two set off. Almost nothing was off limits in their conversation, they talked about everything that came to mind. They stayed out until the sun began to set warning them to leave their comfortable seats on the grass next to the lake and go inside for dinner. Ginny had never had such a great afternoon. The two separated and headed into the Great Hall. Ginny slept easily that night, dreaming of her and Draco's conversation. Isabella didn't sleep easily as Ginny would find out the next day; her dream scared her that much was obvious.

XOXO 

A/N: Okay time to thank my reviewers. Here's how it works scroll down to your name, however this is just reviewers for chapters 3 and 4 that were signed. Yes this is what I haven't done so far.

**Parrannah**- smile

**beckysue2- **lol hope that answered at least one question as for the others we'll find out…eventually. Thanks for reviewing!

**HarryGinnyfan23**- Thanks! Haha your wait has ended, please continue to read and review!

**RaveNClaWGeniouS**- Your so sweet, thanks! Cool use of capitals (for your name)

**Pussin Boots**- My first reviewer! You deserve a cookie hands cookie Thank your for all of your support up to this point, please continue to read and review!

**Moonyk**- Thanks! Ya I noticed that once it was posted. Draco's POV will be in later chapters too (already have a pattern set…lol)

Well please read and review and I'll update ASAP! By the way _To Kill a Mockingbird _is by Harper Lee, _Can You Keep a Secret?_ is by Sophie Kinsella and _Fruits Basket_ is a manga by Natsuki Takaya. I love both books and highly recomend them. If you like manga you will definately like Fruits Basket, it's one of my favorites! Bye-bye for now!


	6. Mad muggles can kill Harry

A/N: oh such wonderful reviews! It makes me smile! Ok ya it was _really _short, but I was still figuring out how to work the new word program on my computer (lol it got changed when I brought it in). This one is longer I promise.

Disclaimer: oh come on it never has been and never will be mine.

XOXO

Ginny woke up still smiling from her talk with Draco the other day (Saturday). _Oh crap! I missed breakfast, gotta hurry or I'll be late for potions! _ Ginny rush dressed and ran downstairs full speed only to find that Hermione, Harry, and Ron had already left. When Harry and Ron were gone she knew for sure she was late, they'd gotten into the habit of putting off going to potions. Running down to the dungeons she overheard Isabella laughing.

"I'm sorry Professor, really I am," Isabella said in a semi-serious voice.

"Don't let it happen again Ms. Malfoy, I have a class to teach. Escorting you there is not something I am required to do. If you continue to be late, I'll stop showing up and you can find out a way to get in on your own," Professor McGonagall's voice responded sounding as though this was an all to familiar conversation.

"Well you guys could just tell me the password, I know how to get there…of course I do appreciate you coming to meet me," Isabella finished quickly. Hearing the two walk off Ginny snapped back into her situation, she was late!

Ginny made it just in time, sitting down she looked over to see Malfoy watching her with his well-known smirk on his face.

"Hey," Ginny stated simply.

"Late again? Lucky for you he isn't here yet," Draco drawled, "I meant to ask you Saturday do you know the answer to this…." He trailed off as Snape entered the room. Ginny glared at him. _So that's why he was asked me to walk with him, but how come he didn't? Could it be-_

"Ms. Weasley 5 points from Gryfindor, daydreaming will not be tolerated in this class, do you understand?", Snape asked coolly looking down at her.

"Sorry Professor," Ginny muttered turning red. Turning towards Draco, she saw the same amused look in his eyes that he had had when she walked into the wall. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her attention to what Snape was writing on the board. Ginny got through the rest of class safely Hermione didn't. Hermione and her partner Blaise sat at the table behind Draco and Ginny's, all through class the two whispered back and forth what the other was doing wrong. It was amazing Snape never noticed. They continued like this until the bell rang to signify the end of class.

"I hate this, he's worse than Neville. At least Neville listens and tries to correct his mistake," Hermione said in a voice full of venom.

"You'll never believe what I overheard this morning…" Ginny told Hermione the conversation she'd heard between Isabella and Professor McGonagall before class.

"Don't worry she'll tell us, I think," The two walked to their next classes separating half way, Hermione had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry and Ron (who had to stay after cleaning the messes their partners had created). Ginny had a free block because Professor Flitwick had fallen ill that morning, leaving no time to get a sub.

"What luck we have Gin," Isabella chirped coming up from behind.

"No kidding what shall we do?" Ginny responded smiling.

"Actually I have to meet er, a friend…s-sorry," Bella looked truly sorry. Ginny shrugged and waved goodbye. Ginny didn't talk to her the rest of the day, for the first time Isabella ate at the Slytherin table.

XOXO

"Hmm."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Your not."

"Don't ever tell her about this…"

"I know, but why?"

"You know the answer to that. Come, Professor Flitwick is waiting."

"Coming."

XOXO

Ginny sighed it seemed odd that Isabella eat with Draco's gang, when every other night she ate with them.

"Why do you keep sighing, it blocks my inner eye," Ron glared at her. He and Harry were in class with Trelawney again, due to the fact that they had failed.

"What inner eye?" Hermione looked up from her paper.

"The one that allows Ron to see the future, I know because I also possess it. Hey any suggestions? I need one more," Harry asked looking at them all

"How about getting killed by a mad muggle?" Ron stated.

"Good, all right I'm done," Harry yawned and left the three.

"I'm going up too, night!" Ginny left the two to argue about making up things for class. Ginny changed into her pajamas and fell asleep not knowing that two people knew about her little secret.

XOXO

A/N: You're not supposed to know who the conversation is between so that's why there are no names. You'll find out in the next chapter who knows her 'secret' but don't expect them to tell anyone, they aren't going to. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you guys make me smile! You're also motivation to keep going. Next time those baby things come in to play (that's the only chapter they'll be in). Hope you enjoyed please read and review. Ooh poll do you think that

The Halloween dance should be my last chapter (she'll meet the guy) and then just have an epilogue.

See how things go between her and rose guy in a few chapters this also will allow me to explain Bella's situation a little better (why she was transferred, where she goes).

Tell me what you think, it's up to you guys! Thanks again. Please read and review


	7. Oh My! They Cry in Class

A/N: Well chapter 7! Okay I'm not in the mood to ramble about the goings on. On to the disclaimer! Oh one last thing this chapter is split, morning is Draco's POV afternoon is Ginny's next morning is Isabella (ya I said I wouldn't but things change, besides it's necessary and you'll know where she goes).

Disclaimer: not mine (I don't even feel like being sarcastic here, surpising!)

XOXO

(A/N: Draco's POV)

Draco woke up to someone shaking him very hard. He opened an eye. _Stupid promise to make._

"Do you have to do this to me?" he yawned sitting up. He received a nod from a girl with blondish-reddish-brown hair, "what the hell? Who are you? Wait those eyes…take it you're rebelling and aren't going to redo the spell."

"I don't live with them anymore, I don't have to follow her stupid 'every lady in this family has had black hair and you will too," Isabella whispered back, "Its weird. Anyway come on we need to get a move on, you promised!"

Draco shooed her away and got dressed. _Why did I agree to teach her to fly, she's so accident-prone. I'll get hurt, I always do, it's always me not her._ Grabbing his broom he went down into the common room. The two walked out and down the hall in silence to the main entrance, exiting quietly. The sun was still rising and they were up at what he thought to be a ridiculous time. Quidditch was the only thing they had ever done together as kids, he couldn't refuse a challenge now.

"Do you actually have a broom?" Draco asked noticing all she had in her hand was a small bag.

"Oh no! Of course not silly, we're practicing cuz I hear you are one of the worst seekers at Hogwarts," she smiled slightly, "Come on! It'll be fun! I bewitched the ball in this bag so that it will act like a Snitch, but won't get lost."

The two practiced for a couple hours together before going in for breakfast. To his surprise she ate with him like she had the night before, only of course last night she had only talked with Blaise. Draco watched as the Weasley girl walked to her seat at the Gryfindor table. He grinned inwardly thinking about they're conversation. Blaise sat down beside him and across from his cousin.

"Who's this, your new girlfriend, she's cute," Blaise teased.

"What would make me want to _date_ my cousin, that's sick," Draco responded coldly. He watched as Blaise looked again and smiled at her, she blushed slightly and began to eat. The three (Crabbe and Goyle slept in past breakfast) talked and ate for half an hour before heading off to their morning classes, for Draco and Blaise it was potions, for Isabella no one he had no idea.

Ginny was already sitting and reading when he arrived, she pointed at the front board which told him that they were reading and then writing an essay about what they read today.

"Where's Snape? Not like him to be late," Draco said pulling out his textbook.

"Out. There was a sub earlier but he left, saying something about a cure for his hangover," Ginny responded not looking up from her roll of parchment, "done! Nothing left to do. Here."

"Now why would you do that?" Draco questioned grabbing the copy she had made with a spell.

"So we can talk, besides it was a group assignment and no need to wait while you write," Ginny sighed, "What's new?"

"Bella's hair has gone back to being auburn, at least I think that's what she called it, and no one recognizes her. I got up extremely early to practice quidditch," Draco purposely left out the fact that he'd been forced to, "you? Walk into any walls?"

"No. Umm nothing really, we get these baby things today in PWW (A/N: parenting in the wizarding world). I have to work with Neville. Oh and that's a wig, good lying skills I have to congratulate her, " Ginny rolled her eyes. The two talked the rest of class about where Snape could be (drunk, hung over, dead, ill, at a dating thing, he could be that desperate, the possibilities were endless). When the bell rang Draco thought it came to soon, they were just discussing Snape deciding to leave the school to pursue a career as a drag queen.

"Bye Weasel, tell Bella she's cruel and unusual," Draco waved his good bye Ginny did the same. At lunch as suspected his cousin ate with her true friends and his true enemies, _well three of them are anyway._

XOXO

(A/N: Ginny's POV)

"Hi classss-a! It's baby time! You're all ready and have your partners! Bell dear your first here ya go!" she handed something that look exactly like a baby over to Isabella, it moved in her arms, snuggling closer to her chest, "Oh look Pierre likes you already!"

"Please tell me that's not its, his, name!" Isabella looked desperately at the teacher, but it was too late she was giving the other groups theirs. Finally she came to Ginny. Ginny looked sideways at her partner, Neville, who looked rather pale in the face.

"Here you go, her name's Ann! Take care of her," She wandered off to a closet summoning Bella and John. Bella bent down and picked a beige bag with little brown teddy bears all over it.

"That's my fav one! It has a teddy bear and teddy bear themed things inside! It's the only one like it that I have!" Professor Cloud looked truly delighted. Ginny went next and grabbed a pink one with pink ducks on it, Professor Cloud seemed nowhere near as enthusiastic with all the other groups as she was with Bella's. _She even has a favorite student, one that practically hates her!_ Ginny looked down at Anna and sighed, it was going to be a **long** day. The bell rang after the teacher had gone through the procedures and what they were being graded on.

Entering the room for her next class (Transfiguration) she looked over to see Isabella happily humming to John.

"This is gonna be hard Gin, if they cry in class what'll we do!" She whispered sounding panicky. They found out, half way through the class Anna started crying loudly. Ginny was asked to go out into the hallway until the baby calmed. Ginny left with the baby and bag, her face red. _Oh man that was embarrassing!_

"Please be quiet. Shh-shh-shh. No good. Let's see," She changed Ann's diaper calmed her and re-entered the classroom, where she received a sympathetic glance from Bella. The rest of their classes went by smoothly (Ann was with Neville until dinner), John only started to act up during Herbology, but Isabella got him under control and calm again quickly. Finally the bell rang to end their classes, the two walked up to the castle together.

"Dracola hates babies, I'm eating at the Slytherin table," Isabella smirked.

"Haha you're very evil at times, I have to make sure Ann's still alive, you know Neville…" The two parted at the entrance hall. Ginny dropped off her books and changed into a clean outfit for dinner. She met Neville out side the entrance to the Great Hall, taking Ann the two went in to sit with the others.

"You look good with a baby Ginny," Harry stated looking up from the food on his plate, "I didn't know that was the kind of relationship you and Neville had, wish you told me."

"How's it going you two? I saw Bell she seemed fine," Hermione asked shooting Harry a death glance.

"She cried during class," both said at the same time, everyone laughed. They ate dinner in relative peace that is until Ginny's baby started to cry again. Glancing at Neville she could tell he didn't feel like this now either. Fortunately Hermione calmed the crying baby and taught Ginny and Neville a secret on how to do so. After dinner it was decided she have the baby for the night. Heading up Ginny didn't even think about the fact that babies cry a lot at night (or at least this one).

Ginny woke up startled by the sound of crying. _Whoa what's going on? Oh damn, Ann! _Jumping out of bed she picked up the baby. She turned around and saw what the baby was crying about.

"What? Who are you? Are you the one bringing the roses?" Ginny whispered, staring wide-eyed at the stranger. It was clear that this person was a he, but he was dressed entirely in black, not even a strand of hair showed through. He came forward and placed the rose on Ann's stomach, bending down to kiss Ginny's cheek. Ginny blushed, but he didn't notice, he had already turned and hopped onto a broomstick, leaving her and a now silent Ann.

XOXO

(A/N: Isabella's POV)

"Kill me, I beg of you! It's not hard," Isabella looked sleep deprived; "he woke me up a grand total of ten times! What about yours?"

"Once, she quieted quickly though," Ginny responded happily, receiving an angry glare from Bella, "we should get to class, Snape's coming back today. He'll probably be in an even worse mood than usual. He hates us so let's go."

"Interesting theory, I'd prefer to put off going," Ron responded getting up. The five left together, but parted as the four left Isabella. _Don't want to be late teehee she'd lecture me again._ Walking to their meeting place she waited with John for Professor McGonagall.

"What a surprise, you came on time, let's go then," McGonagall briskly started walking off, Isabella followed. They stopped out front a gargoyle.

"Chocolate frog," McGonagall said. It sprang aside allowing them through.

"Ms. Malfoy is here," She said knocking on the door. The two entered.

"Good day, I hope you've been practicing what we went through yesterday," Dumbledore stated simply already knowing the answer.

"Er no. I've been kinda busy," she admitted looking down at the baby in her arms.

"Very well, I assumed as much when I saw, no other Slytherin sign up for the class?" He sounded amused.

"Ahaha nope I'm the only one," looking down she continued, "Professor, may I ask for your permission on something?"

"You just did, but yes you may," Dumbledore leaned forward slightly.

"Hear me out, I know you don't want me to, but I have to ask once more. Can I tell Ginny? I don't think I can take no one knowing anymore. I trust her; she's become like a sister, and she won't tell anyone. I know she won't!" Isabella asked desperately hoping he would consider how she felt. To her surprise and delight her favorite professor nodded.

"Thank you sir!"

"I just want you to be cautious, you're the only student I've ever had with this odd gift," his eyes twinkled fondly at her. The two tried to get through a lesson, but John disagreed with them and began to cry. Giving up they chatted until the end of everyone's first class.

"Bye Grandfather," Isabella turned red, "I'm sorry, i-it's just you remind me of him, he passed away, Voldemort er never mind so sorry."

Dumbledore laughed, "you're an odd girl don't worry about it, I am rather honored, to think you like me that much." Bella giggled and left walking towards Professor Cloud's room (they got special passes, letting them turn in the babies at that time). On the way there she walked into Harry, losing balance and falling.

"Sorry!" Isabella groaned. _What's with me today?_ She checked to make sure John was ok, he was. Sighing she stood up.

"Watch where you're going Bella." Harry responded there was an awkward silence as they picked their items up off the floor.

"I'm really sorry about that, Harry."

"Um, so who're you going to the dance with? I'm sure you've been asked by plenty of guys," Harry asked sounding somewhat uncomfortable.

"Myself at this point w-why do you ask?" She questioned him facing down.

"No reason." The two stood in awkward silence once again. _Say something, you idiot!_ Bella thought to herself, heart beating faster than it ever had before.

"Do you uh want to er go to the dance with me?" Harry asked quickly, "I understand if you don't want to." He finished rapidly.

"Oh!" Isabella looked up her face red, "I mean yes, of course, I'll go with you!"

"See you at dinner then, I have to get to class." Harry waved running down the hall. Isabella ran to Professor Cloud's room, returned John, and went to class. Ginny asked what took so long, Isabella lied saying Professor Cloud asked her about John and if the night crying was bad.

A/N: Whew! Ok so we have some romance in this chapter (too bad it's not Draco and Ginny). That was new for me, the three POV's, it was a lot of fun though. Anyway thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you guys are motivation! Please read, review, and continue to read future chapters! By the way I really like hearing your opinions, so never hesitate to review!


	8. She's Been What?

A/N: I had _way_ too much fun writing that last chapter, I was so into it! My mum called me and I actually jumped, she scared me (I was that absorbed that I forgot there were others home). Oh well! Onto the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: It's not mine (do I sound or look like JK? No I don't)

XOXO

Ginny woke up and turned towards the collection of roses. _I wish I could have seen his face…_ Sighing Ginny got up, changed their water, and added the newest one. Putting her hair up in a low ponytail she dressed and ran downstairs. Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs reading. She looked up and smiled at Ginny.

"All classes have been cancelled today," Hermione stated looking at Ginny whose grin had widened, "Says so on the board, something about Hogwarts participating in this new Quidditch thing. They're having a meeting about it and because so many teachers would be gone they decided to just cancel classes."

Ginny nodded before heading to the library. She walked pass Peeves who made a rude comment to her on her way. Once there, she chose a book and propped it open beginning to read. Suddenly she heard someone whisper sharply.

"You can't hide here forever someone will catch you," Ginny looked over to see her friend lying flat on the ground looking at something under a bookcase. "Forget it, I'm don't have enough patience for this. Dumbledore said to practice, so practice I will."

"Bella," Ginny heard a loud noise, wincing she walked over to see her friend rubbing her head. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody important," She smiled than looked extremely uncomfortable, "can I talk to you about something? Can you keep a secret?"

"Ya, what is it?" Ginny was confused, but could tell it was something serious. _I wonder._ Ginny nodded and waited patiently for her friend to start.

"I-it's about why I came here. It took a lot of convincing, but I succeeded and have been granted permission to tell you. Only one condition you can't tell anyone. Something about how if Voldemort found out he'd use me," shrugging she continued more confidently, "I don't have to use a wand, in fact this is just a regular stick made to look like a wand. I just have to think of something and it happens if I twitch my nose at the same time, something I told you was a nervous habit. Its kinda like that old muggle TV show, Bewitched, only more serious.

When I was little I'd conjure things in my sleep, like for example one time I had a dream there was an earthquake and accidentally caused one. My dad died when I was young and my mother a year ago. I've gone from school to school and been thrown out or asked to leave. My uncle, Draco's father, suggested I go to school with Draco. Since then I've been attending morning classes with Professor Dumbledore learning control. Oh and I am no longer welcome in any Malfoy house, I'm a disgrace," Isabella finished looking both relieved and anxious.

"How many schools?" Ginny asked curious, "I had no idea, don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Let me think, oh this is in order by the way. Durmstrang, the one in Barcelona (Spain), the weird named one in California, Beauxbatons, and The Canadian Academy of Magic Education, yepp so that's five," she sighed as though remembering something from one of them. The two parted and Ginny walked aimlessly outside thinking about the new information and the boy who had visited her room.

"Weasley!" Ginny turned to see Draco running toward her, "isn't it a bit early for you to be out here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Ginny teased, "only a week until the dance, I'm excited. You most likely aren't am I right?"

"Well to a certain degree yes I am loathing it, but I am also looking forward to it," Draco responded looking ahead, "don't ask why, my reasons are personal."

"Ok," Ginny turned so she was facing forward. _Again we meet. He always looks so good; I can totally understand why all of the Slytherin girls love him._ The two parted shortly after Ginny went back into the castle. Once inside she saw Hermione looking at something in her hand, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What's with her?" Ginny jumped and turned around to see Harry coming towards her, Isabella following. Both looked puzzled.

"She looks like an apple," Ron stated. Clinging onto Ron's arm was Lavender, their on-off relationship was back on and the two had clearly just been in the middle of a date, if you could call it that.

"No no apples can be green, she looks like a girl in love," Ginny looked to see Luna coming toward them, a faraway look on her face.

"Who're you?" Isabella questioned looking at the unfamiliar girl.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, you must be Malfoy's cousin, Isabella. I've heard many things about you. You're surrounded in mystery," Luna finished softly. Isabella leaned back from the girl clearly finding her weird.

"Anyway, do you think she knows we're here watching her?" Harry looked over at Hermione who was still staring at the piece of parchment in her hand.

"No," Ron turned to look at Hermione too, "she seems dead to the fact that anyone is talking about her in front of her." The group watched her for a couple more seconds before Hermione noticed them.

"H-how long have you guys been standing there?" she asked her face turning redder.

"A good five minutes or so," Isabella answered looking at Harry who nodded. Continuing she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward slightly "did someone get asked to the dance?"

"What makes you ask that?" Hermione said quickly, too quickly. The next thing they knew a gust of wind blew the piece of parchment out of Hermione's hand. It landed right in front of Bella. It was Ginny, however, that picked it up.

"Let's see what it says. _Hermione, I'd love to go with you! –Fred_," Ginny stared wide-eyed at the page, "our brother Fred?"

"Yes I asked him shortly after we got our costumes. Professor Mcgonagall told us that some former students would be there so I asked him," Hermione looked even more uncomfortable than she did before.

"Way to go 'Mione!" Isabella gave her a thumb's up, "asking a guy, you've got guts. Now tell me have you two been dating in secret? Hmm…" Isabella raised her eyebrows looking undeniably curious.

"Um actually we sort of have," Ginny gasped, Isabella and Luna smiled (Luna dreamingly Isabella an I knew it), Ron just gaped at her, Harry looked surprised, and Lavender looked like she wanted to know more, this was good gossip!

"H-how long?" Ginny managed after a moment.

"About a month now…" Hermione responded in a voice so quiet, it was almost impossible to hear her.

"Wow," Harry still looked surprised that Hermione would do something like that; it was just not very Hermione Granger of her.

"Really? Who confessed first?" Lavender looked so interested that it was almost scary.

"Rely on your own love life Lavender, stay out of others," Isabella stated angrily.

"Why don't we go now, we have a date to continue," Ron and Lavender left the others. After a few seconds of silence the others left too. Isabella and Luna were discussing the latest article in _The Quibbler_. Ginny went up to the Gryfindor common room.

XOXO

_Hmm… Hermione has a date. Isabella does too. Of course she won't tell us who, she really is a Slytherin, a nice one, but definitely a Slytherin. It's only a matter of time before they start asking me. _Ginny looked up at the ceiling thinking about someway to tell them she had a date, but without saying she had no idea who it was.

"Hey Gin you want to go and see Hagrid? I have to give him something," it was Harry who asked. She looked at the person she had once had a crush on. _He's nowhere near as great as Draco._

"Sure," Ginny was bored; it couldn't hurt to go with him. The two walked down in relative silence. It was Harry who broke it.

"So do you have a date for the dance yet?" Harry asked turning to look at her.

"Yea," Ginny responded. _Oh crap this is not good._

"Same," Harry looked forward again.

"Really? I didn't know that. Who is it?" It was Ginny who turned to face the Harry this time.

"I'd rather not say. Who are you going with?" Harry looked half serious half joking.

"Same I'd rather not say," Ginny laughed and knocked on Hagrid's door. There was a sound of paws hitting the door and Ginny giggled. Fang, Hagrid's dog sounded excited.

"Comin' oh it's you two, what can I do fer ya?" Hagrid smiled under his beard.

"I came to give you this," Harry handed over a small parcel.

"Thanks, why don't ya come in?" Ginny refused and left the two. Her walk back to the castle was slow-paced and seemed to take forever. Ginny, however, was too lost in thought to notice. Isabella greeted her out front the castle.

"I know," she said as soon as Ginny was in ear shot, "I know all about the roses, your going to the dance with him, Rose-guy, that is, right?"

Ginny was shocked, how had she found out? Ginny nodded her response and watched as Isabella smiled, nodded, and headed towards the Quidditch pitch. Ginny went into the castle. _I know she won't tell anyone… but still how did she find out? Does she know who he is? I'm not going to ask, I can wait until the dance to meet him._

A/N: Chapter 8-done! Hmm… next time…um…will be…I don't know. I can't decide! Argh! Oh well, I'll think of something and update soon. I know I'll have some Draco Ginny stuff next time, more than just talking. Ahahaha yes yes, what fun it will be to write! Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys keep me going!

Please review!


	9. Why Did I Say That!

A/N: As promised there will be some Ginny and Draco action, so I know you don't want to spend time reading this. Disclaimer time

Disclaimer: It's not mine! (Opera-style)

XOXO

Ginny woke up and went through her usual routine (A/N: look at other chapters if you're confused). Ginny smiled looking at all of the roses before frowning. _Uh-oh one more and the vase will be too small. Maybe I can find a spell to increase its size, today. They look like they're in pain._ _Bella will know what to do._ Ginny got dressed at a time that could be considered a new record. Knowing that Isabella spent every morning at the quidditch pitch she put on a pair of jeans that had been faded from many years of use, an old T-shirt, and a sweater her mum had made for her. _I should be warm enough in this. _Ginny looked in the mirror and deciding she looked good enough to go out she left her hair down and walked to the quidditch pitch. Once there she was surprised to see the way her friend was dressed she had no idea of the kind of clothes Isabella wore. Bella was dressed in a light blue tracksuit with a white turtleneck underneath; the jacket was zipped up she wore white with blue sneakers on her feet (everything looked new and pristine) her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Oh hi Gin," she looked at Ginny's outfit, but pretended not to notice that it was lacking at kindest in fashion.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, one sec. Draco! I'll be right back," Isabella called after 10 seconds, "Draco did you hear me?"

"Ya I heard you, hard not to," was his response. Isabella turned to Ginny. Ginny told her the dilemma. To her joy Isabella smiled and promised to do something about it.

"I'll go now," Isabella grinned at Ginny's baffled expression, "Don't worry I don't need to go into your common room." Isabella waved and Ginny stood watching her go. _I'm alone with Draco **again. **I hate talking to him like we're friends my feelings for him aren't like they are for anyone else. Grr-_

"Bella! You back yet," Draco's voice yelled. He came out dressed in jeans and a black sweater, he looked unbelievably good, "Your not Bella, what are you doing here and where is she?"

"She's just doing something for me," Ginny responded suddenly aware of what she was wearing, "You look really sexy." _Oh no oh no no no no! I did not just say that out loud! _"I gotta go, bye!" Ginny ran full speed towards the castle.

"Oh Ginny? What happened? Never mind, here's your vase," Isabella looked surprised but kept walking after handing Ginny the vase.

Once in her room Ginny put the flowers in the vase. They looked healthy and happy again.

XOXO

_I can NOT go in there, not after what I said to him, unless he didn't hear me. _Ginny paced outside the potions room trying to decide what to do (to go in or not to go in that is the question).

"Ms. Weasley would you please stop trying to wear down the floor and enter the room. 5 points from Gryffindor for this." Snape's cold voice startled her; she turned to see him standing behind her. Ginny walked as quickly as possible into the classroom Snape followed.

"Today class we will…" Snape explained what they were to do and sent them to work. Class was boring and things were suddenly very awkward between Ginny and Draco. The only time they spoke to each other it was things like asking for an ingredient. _Ugh what have I done! I can't even look at him. _After what felt like a few millennia's the bell rang signifying the end of Potions. Ginny ran out the door at full speed, only pausing once to say goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She walked the rest of the way to Transfiguration. Isabella was sitting in the back of the room with Luna, the two were deep in conversation. Looking up Bella waved Luna just smiled. _She told someone, didn't she?_

"Hello Ginny, how are you today?" Luna asked fixing her blue eyes on Ginny.

"Good. What were you two talking about?" Ginny had to know, just in case.

"Costumes," Luna responded, "sounds like you and Hermione got some great costumes. She didn't tell me about her own…" Luna trailed off as Professor Mcgonagall entered. Ginny and Isabella passed notes most of the class talking about, the dance, and _him_, as he was referred to on paper.

XOXO

Ginny walked slowly back to the common room from the library, it was late so no one was around. She heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her but paid no attention to them until-

"Weasley?" It was Draco. _Oh crap. _"What are you doing here?" Ginny looked up unable to speak. Draco moved closer until they were almost touching. He bent down like he would if he was going to kiss her, then smiled, kissed her forehead, and continued walking. _W-was he just going to kiss me? Wait did he just kiss me? _Ginny blushed running to the common room. Luckily everyone had gone to sleep. Ginny opened the window and let the cool night air clear her head. Ginny lied down and went to sleep, dreaming about Draco.

XOXO

My intention is to torture you guys (not in reality just with my story), lol just kidding not really. I'm not that evil, ahaha I _could _be lying : p. Ok just in case your confused here's all of the couples for the dance up to this point, all have been mentioned this is **NOT** a spoiler.

Harry and Isabella

Ginny and Rose-guy (I like that name for him)

Hermione and Fred

Lastly Ron and Lavender (I didn't straight out tell you this one, I just assumed you knew that they would be going together—sorry if you didn't it's my fault).

Thanks to my amazing reviewers you guys rock! You are still a huge part of my motivation, so please review! Next time will be Draco's POV.


	10. A Small Note and a Big Problem

A/N: Whoa ch. 10! Can you believe it (I can't, it still feels like ch. 2 to me)? I started writing this over a month ago but it only feels like a week has passed since I started. Ok this time it's Draco's POV. Um at the end I will be doing a response to everyone who reviewed chapter 9! On to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I've run out of things to put ;) oh well… not mine

XOXO

_I wonder if what I did just then was a smart thing to do. She'll probably never talk to me again. _Draco was beginning to get frustrated from worrying about things like this. A shadow appeared over him, looking up he saw his cousin she too had a frustrated look on her face. _I wonder if that look is a Malfoy trait._

"What?" Draco asked, "Please tell me you aren't angry at me."

"No not really. Just wondering what happened between you and Ginny this morning," Isabella spoke quietly so that no one could hear what she was saying. "She runs up to the castle bright red and from what I've heard the two of you wouldn't even look at each other during potions." Isabella sighed and tapped her fingers against the chair back.

"It's her fault that's all you need to know," Isabella gave him her famous tell-me-or-I'm-going-to-hurt-you-look, "The Weasel said something that I prefer not to restate to you and got embarrassed."

"Hmm, that all?" Her eyes narrowed, "where were you just now? Uh-oh please tell me nothing happened!"

"Not exactly," She looked shocked. Draco told her all about what had happened, she was a good listener, her reactions were always at the right part and correct. _Why am I even telling her this? Since when do we get along? Last time we actually talked was when we were little and played in that park near her house._ The two parted and went to sleep. Or at least Bella did. Draco waited until everyone else was gone before grabbing his broom and a red rose. Muttering a spell under his breath and tapping a petal gently with his wand, the flower turned a gold, or silver at this time of night.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Draco had hit a tree branch. After stopping to get his robe unhooked from its sharp branches he continued flying until he spotted the open window in the Gryffindor tower. Landing inside he placed the rose on the nightstand and looked at the sleeping redhead. _I hope you will say yes. What's that?_ Draco looked over and saw a piece of parchment folded neatly on the nightstand. On it was _To: the one gives these roses._ Draco picked it up and put it in his pocket, deciding to read it in the safety of his bed. Sadly he forgot about it by the time he got back.

XOXO

Draco woke up to feel something in the chest pocket of his pajamas. _The note, I forgot about it! _Draco pulled it out and read:

_Dear,_

_Thank you so much for inviting me to_

_the dance and of course for all of_

_the roses, they are gorgeous! I will _

_definitely go with you. I felt I should tell_

_you just in case._

_-Ginny W._

Draco stared at the note for a second before looking over and seeing the time. He dressed comfortably in jeans and a sweater. In the common room he met Bella who was as usual dressed in a tracksuit this time red.

"Always dressed so perfectly," Draco startled her she looked up and smiled, "what are you reading?"

"Correction, I'm re-reading the _Fruits Basket _series (the ones she owns)," Isabella closed her book and the two walked outside. Once out near the quidditch pitch they stopped, Bella looked like she had just had a mild heart attack.

"How 'bout I give you the morning off," she laughed nervously.

"What? Why? Something's up tell me what it is _now_" he warned she pointed to the stands. Looking up Draco saw that Ginny was sitting there. "So?" Isabella pointed to the field; the golden trio was there.

"Postpone for another time?" She looked worried Draco nodded and left her standing there. _Damn you Potter. You are not going to succeed in getting Ginny, you may be known as the best quidditch player and for killing Voldemort. You take everything away from me, but not her. _Draco was furious; he marched up to the castle and let himself in. He sat down next to Blaise in the great hall.

"Someone seems angry…" Blaise paused for a second before continuing, "what has she done this time?"

"It's not her I'm angry at, in fact she just saved me back there." Blaise looked surprised, but could tell that was all he was getting out of Draco. When the bell rang telling them to get to class he and Blaise walked to potions together…Blaise complaining about his partner, Draco pretending to listen.

"This should be an interesting class," Draco muttered as they parted Blaise just raised his eyebrows. _Why do I get the impression he knows something._ Draco's guess was right, they didn't look at each other and the most talking that happened between them was the word 'sorry' from Ginny when her elbow hit his. Both were too confused to even mention what had happened the night before. After what felt like millions of hours they were released to their next class. For Draco this meant going to one of his least favorite classes, Transfiguration.

Draco had a hard time staying awake in class and was glad when it was time to go and eat. Isabella sensing something was wrong with Draco sat with him and his group instead of with the Gryffindors.

XOXO

Draco yawned wondering to himself why everyone liked staying up so late, he didn't get it. Finally when he was sure everyone was gone he grabbed his broom and headed to the common room, only to find someone standing there holding an all too familiar owl clutching a piece of parchment with his name on it.

XOXO

Responses to all that reviewed! Hmm let's see what do I need to tell you first—oh right the dance is going to be ch. 13. The next one is going to be the day before and in Draco's POV for a short while before going back to Ginny's POV. Whew lots to type, 'kay you know the drill find your name to see what my response

**HarryGinnyfan23: **aww thanks! Thank you for all of your support up to this point! Please keep reading and reviewing until the end!

**Diza of the Moon:** could it be? Are you a _Fruits Basket _fan? I love _Fruits Basket_ I can't wait until the next comes out! I love that saying (que sera sera)! Ya I know I am (hmm my friends disagree though), Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel Gemman:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one.

**fairyka2005: **since you asked so nicely…just kidding you don't need to be nice to me for me to update (I would prefer if you were though) haha just kidding! Thank you so much!

**holly:** I really like it when people call this story cute! I created it to be cute, so hearing that makes me very happy! Thank you!

**louey31: **thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you like it hope you liked this chapter.

**Moonyk: **is Draco your favorite character in Harry Potter (just curious)? Hehe next time is partly Draco's! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**QTPiL13: **I left a cliffhanger, really? Hmm I didn't know that. Haha that was based off of something I did once (I was horrified afterwards, I don't know when the last time I talked to him was), the words were a little different but still. Thanks glad you like it! Oh and thanks for reviewing!

Ok I think that's everyone up to this point! If you review for the previous chapter after this thanks so much! Bye till next time!


	11. An Almost Perfect Day

A/N: someone told me I live like a jellyfish…does anyone get that? I don't really. Anyways this one starts with Draco's POV. Ginny's is later. Oooh I get to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire the day before it comes out (comes out the 18th I'm going the 17th) so I am sooooo excited, that's next week! Ok I'm done (you can hate me for that, but please still read and review)

Disclaimer: It's mine! As if—It's J.K. Rowling's

XOXO

"Is that?" Draco stated, Isabella looked down and gave a weak smile before nodding. Her face told him she had been crying. Draco rushed forward to get the letter, but the owl backed up onto Bella's shoulder.

"I'll read it aloud. 'Dear Draco, I fear the end for your father has come. I cannot tell you how it happened in this letter it's not safe to do so. Please tell my dearest Isabella that I shall be coming to Hogwarts to see the both of you. Please be strong. Your Aunt Kana.' That's all it says," Isabella broke down crying, "I'm sorry."

"Is she still alive? Did you lie to us?" Draco put his arm around her and felt her nod twice, "Why?"

"She asked me to…she got into some trouble with a death eater." She sniffed, "but he was killed, she told me in her last letter. She's safe now." Draco held her tightly for a few more moments until she calmed down. _Such an odd girl…huh? Oh jeez she fell asleep on me. _Draco placed her on a couch near the fire and pulled a blanket over her. _Don't freeze I'll need you when she come. _Draco sighed. Grabbing the rose and his broom, he set off to place the rose where it belonged.

XOXO

Ginny woke up feeling something heavy on her chest. Opening her eyes she saw a beautiful black owl perched calmly on her chest as if it was oblivious to how painful this was for her.

"Get…off…of…me!" Ginny hissed at the bird. It looked at her and raised one of its feet. A roll of parchment was there. A short note told Ginny that Isabella and Draco wanted to talk to her about something important. Dressing quickly she ran full speed down and out of the castle to the edge of the lake.

"Ah good you came good good," Isabella nodded over and over.

"I'm leaving," Draco turned to go to the castle but was caught by Bella who just laughed (ohohoho). Draco gave knowing she would win anyway. "Fine lets just get this over with."

"My mother is coming to the Halloween dance!" Isabella giggled looking up the black owl from that morning swooped down and landed on Bella's head. "Serenity welcome back."

"That's what was so important?" Ginny questioned, it didn't seem important enough to get called out early.

"No, my father has been killed and they think that I'm being watched. They want everyone around me to be on high alert or something like that," Draco sounded bored. "Now I'm leaving." He left with Isabella following happily grinning. Ginny waited and looked out at the lake. _That has nothing to do with me. Bella seemed different today almost like she was faking being happy. Wait didn't she say her mother was dead? Maybe I heard her wrong. _Ginny shrugged and turned to go up to the castle.

"Ginny that you?" Hagrid asked, his showing that he was smiling.

"Ya I'm just going in now," Ginny responded. Hagrid waved to her and she set out. _Draco seemed mad at me for some reason…what did I do? _

XOXO

Ginny yawned it was after potions or her new torture session with Draco. The students were given the rest of the day to go into Hogsmeade due to the fact that the dance was tomorrow. Ginny looked over to see Hermione waving at her. The two went to get changed before going to Hogsmeade together. Bella had fallen ill and was forbidden to go by Professor Dumbledore (she whined to them when they last saw her). Ginny wore jeans and a soft pink sweater that went perfectly with her hair. Her hair was braided and tied with a matching pony-o.

"You look good Gin, don't tell me that was a gift from her?" Hermione laughed a little. Hermione's hair was down and she wore jeans with an off-white shirt and gray zip-up sweater. Ginny nodded, Bella had given it to her saying that Ginny 'would look amazing in sugar pink. Oh I know exactly what you need'.

"Shall we head out? I was thinking we could go to that bookstore I wanted to get a return gift for Bella." Ginny knew Hermione would want to go to the store no matter what but this gave a reason.

"Of course we can go there. Yes let's go." Hermione stated simply, the two left; it had been a long time since it was just the two of them.

"Oy! Hermione Ginny! Wait up." Ron and Harry came up from behind them out of breath from running. "You could have stopped you know, slowing down doesn't really help all that much you know."

"What if we sped up would that help?" Ginny asked blinking innocently.

"I think Ron would hurt you if you did that," Harry was the one who responded. Everyone laughed. All the way there they talked about multiple things. It was a perfect day, Ginny with Harry's help managed to find a book for Isabella to read (_A Great and Terrible Beauty_ by Libba Bray). When it was time to go everyone was a little sad. It wasn't until dinner that their perfect day would take a slight pause.

XOXO

"WHAT!" Everyone in the great hall turned to look at the Slytherin table. Isabella was standing up and looked angrier than anyone had ever seen her, even Draco looked surprised. Suddenly the tables and floor began to shake. Ginny knew it had to be Bella. She looked up to at the staff table. Dumbledore looked extremely worried and a bit frightened, Professor Mcgonagall looked frightened more than anything else, the other teachers just looked confused. Turning back to Isabella Ginny saw her crush a piece of paper and throw it before running out of the hall in tears. Ginny stood to follow but Dumbledore shook his head and followed Isabella. Things calmed down shortly afterwards, Ginny and Draco caught each other's eye. The two met outside later.

"Here's the note, I haven't read it…yet," Draco stated holding his hand out. Ginny took the letter and unballed it.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Ok hmm… 'I know where you are _dear_ I hope you don't mind if I stop by. Our school has been lonely without you around'. That's it. Huh? Oh there's a name, but it's too hard to read." Ginny looked at Draco.

"She started an earth quake, how does one person do that? She looked terrified when she first read it, I think that's what started it," Draco continued, "I bet its that teacher again from one of the many schools she's gone to." Ginny was confused but nodded. _This isn't exactly what I want to be talking about with him, but at least we're talking…_ Despite the circumstances Ginny was glad Draco was talking to her.

"I'm going in see ya." Draco left. Ginny stood there for a moment longer before going into the castle herself.

XOXO

A/N: Next chapter is preparations for the dance! After that of course is the dance! Ok the next chapter is going to be hmm.. I know I'll ask you guys what you prefer!

POLL 

A! Ginny's POV

B! Draco's POV AND Ginny's POV

Please tell me what you prefer! Lastly thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock and keep lazy me writing! Oh and I beg of you, tell me which to do! Bye-bye for now!


	12. Dance Preparations

A/N: B! it is! Okie dokie let me think whose shall I do first…Draco! That way I can explain what was confusing in the last chapter. On to Disclaimer and then ch. 12.

Disclaimer: Not mi-ine

XOXO

(A/N: For those of you don't read my notes Draco's POV)

Draco stared at the wall until he heard a soft knock on his door. Isabella's head poked through she was smiling.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She looked interested. Draco nodded slowly.

"Why were you crying? You hate my father. And the note… who was that from?" Draco's voice was stern, almost like a father lecturing a disobedient child.

"I do hate him, but I was crying because I know how close you two were. You're like mini him. I know what its like to lose a father, I was lucky though because I have my mother. Your mum she didn't even tell you. The situation is just so sad!" Isabella stuck her tongue out before continuing, "the note was from a teacher at one of my schools, the one with the weird name to be more specific. He was creepy, he was the reason I was transferred out so soon."

"Oh." Draco sighed. _I should have known that was why she was crying, why is she in Slytherin…_ Draco wondered thinking that she was more like a Hufflepuff. "You're a very strange girl. You seem more cheerful today though."

"Dumbledore contacted the creep and today is the dance!" She twirled. Draco frowned. _She's too weird._ Isabella left and Draco went down into the common room to find Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. When he went down his nightmare was realized.

"Hi Draco, the dance is tonight. Y-o-u and I just have to go together," Pansy batted her eyelashes. Draco cringed inwardly.

"Sorry I'm going with someone else," Draco stated coolly looking her straight in the eye.

"Well then at least three dances," She was desperate.

"Now why would I save even one dance for you? The answer is no I won't save a single dance for you, good-bye." Draco left her feeling shocked. Once out of the common room he laughed, that felt good. He sprinted to the great hall and sat down next to Blaise, who was across from Bella.

"Oh for goodness sake," She looked a little annoyed.

"She's been trying to explain the Transfiguration homework to them since we got up here," Blaise pointed with his thumb to Crabbe and Goyle (Bella is between them). Bella beat her head against the table. "Not going so well."

"It's not that hard, can they actually read?" She looked exhausted.

"I don't know, probably not." Draco helped himself to some food.

XOXO

Draco could hear Blaise and Bella shouting at Crabbe and Goyle about homework. _So loud, I can't concentrate. _Draco wandered out to tell them to keep it down, but when he saw what homework they were stuck on he understood why they were yelling. Deciding it better to go outside he left the common room and walked to the edge of the lake. _I should probably get ready…or I could just stand out here…_ Draco heard someone come up from behind him.

"Ginny…" He wasn't too surprised to see her but at the same time he was.

"Oh sorry, bye!" She ran off before Draco could say anything more.

XOXO

"Hold still, one second." Isabella was helping Draco and friends into their costumes, "Okay you look great! Now on to the oafs…" She rolled her eyes. Draco smiled and went to look at himself in the mirror that had been set up. _Bella's right I do look great, she's going to be very impressed. _Draco was wearing a black tuxedo with a long black cape, a green mask covered the area around his eyes. He hadn't wanted something too over the top, so this was perfect. Crabbe and Goyle he knew were going as trolls, this suited them perfectly. Blaise had gone for no costume and just an entirely black suit. Even Draco had to admit that Isabella looked stunning; her dress was floor length with an empire waist. In color it was off-white, with red and yellow flowers at the bottom and the top, over that was a see through layer of silk like material, a bow tied it together at the side. She had cut her long black hair the day before so that it was just below her shoulders. Today it was slightly curled and half was up in a bun leaving corkscrews to frame her face. (A/N: Go to bottom to see a picture of the dress, there's a website to see it). _I wonder what she'll look like. _Draco grabbed the final golden rose hopping that the night would go well.

XOXO

(A/N: Ginny's POV we're going back a little in time)

"Ok we should get going in now Herm, we only have 4 hours to get ready," Ginny stated. Harry and Ron looked shocked, to think it would take four hours for the two of them to get ready. Ginny and Hermione walked up to the castle in silence thinking about their dates. _Finally, I get to meet him! I can't wait…I wonder who he is. _ Ginny smiled, she was extremely excited about getting to really see and talk to him. However something at the back of her mind reminded her that she would most likely have to turn him down, it wouldn't be fair to him if she allowed him to believe she liked him.

"Why don't we get ready in my room?" Hermione questioned noticing that Lavender and Parvati had chosen to get ready with some of the girls in Ginny's room. Ginny nodded, her costume was being kept in Hermione's trunk anyway.

XOXO

"Wow! Ginny your hair looks amazing," Hermione had styled into perfect curls adding crystal clips as decorations, they were tiny and looked like they were part of her hair.

"Thanks, yours does too. Wait until Fred sees you," Ginny smiled when Hermione blushed. Hermione's hair had been straightened to perfection. "Guess we better put our costumes on…" Hermione wasted no time in getting out Ginny's. Ginny's costume was a black dress, the bottom was uneven in a stylish way, the top of the dress was fitted and very flattering. Black beads sparkled on her chest in a detailed design. Paired with it were the beautiful wings Isabella had found at the costume shop. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, she was shocked.

"What do you think?" Hermione smiled from behind her.

"Wow." Ginny was speechless. Hermione and Isabella had worked very hard to get this outfit together, but it was definitely worthwhile. Ginny turned to Hermione, "ready?" Hermione nodded and Ginny helped Hermione into her costume. Hermione stepped in front of the mirror and smiled shyly. Her costume consisted of a skirt and shirt, the skirt went down to just bellow her knees consisting of autumn colors, it was many layers all shaped like tulip petals. There were two shirts a white long-sleeved one and a corset-style top to go over it. The sleeves puffed slightly at the top the rest hung free on her arms. The colors matched her hair perfectly. The girls did their make-up and once satisfied left to meet Bella. They found her just outside the Great Hall talking to Ron and Lavender. Lavender was wearing a pink ballerina costume with matching slippers…Ron on the other hand was dressed as an elf (not the Christmas kind) with tights. The costume had been sent over by his mother and looked very funny. Ginny and Hermione laughed. _They both look so funny…wow Bella looks good._

"Shut up," Ron muttered entering with Lavender.

"Well, look at you two! You guys look great!" Bella squealed.

"You look gorgeous," Hermione complimented Isabella on her outfit.

"Thanks so let's go in and meet our dates," Ginny linked arms with the other two and they walked in to what was going to be a crazy night.

XOXO

A/N: Dance next chapter! Ok did I mention there are three parts to this story, no? Well I meant to…anyway there's going to be a prequel (with Hermione and Fred, I'm looking forward to writing it!). Also there will be an epilogue, it will be around three chapters telling you what happens to everyone after they leave Hogwarts. Ok here's the site check out the dress, ya it's Chii from Chobits (vol. 5 cover, I love the dress). The picture is not mine and neither is the dress.

Bella's Dress: http/ to all of my reviewers, I am so grateful to you guys! Please review and continue to do so! It means so much to me when I get reviews (plus it makes me unbelievably happy).


	13. Halloween Dance Madness

A/N: The Dance! Many POV's try to keep up with me!

Disclaimer: Oh get real. Characters are not mine (except Bella)

XOXO

Ginny's POV 

Ginny entered the Great Hall and gasped, the inside looked like a graveyard, mossy plants, gray in color, covered the ground, tombstones with funny messages surrounded. It was amazing. Dinning tables were made of stone and set up around the room, leaving a dance floor. Ginny looked to see Hermione looking just as impressed, Isabella was smiling looking happy.

"Wow this looks amazing," Ginny managed at last. The other two agreed.

"Hello stranger it seems like forever since we last met," the three turned around to see Fred and George standing there. Fred smiled and held his hand out to Hermione who placed her own in his. "Oh and you are?"

"Isabella Malfoy, nice to meet you," George looked skeptically at her, both seemed a little uncomfortable around a Malfoy, "I'm Draco's cousin."

"Oh nice to meet you too I'm George and this is Fred," George talked as if he wasn't sure if he should be pleased to meet her. Fred saluted her.

"Isabella's a very good friend of mine," Ginny wanted them to stop acting like she was a female version of Draco.

"There you guys are…" Harry trailed off. He was shocked, Bella looked amazing and nothing like he expected her to look like, "you look amazing." Bella blushed in response. Harry was a pirate, the costume consisted of browns blacks, and looked very good especially next to Bellas.

"So who did you invite to the dance? Bet you had a million invitations," Fred teased thinking Harry probably chickened out at the last minute.

"It's not like I didn't, but I'm here with Bella tonight," He turned to her and she smiled, "shall we go find Ron and Lavender?"

"We'll go too," Fred chimed in. They all left Ginny alone. After making sure they were gone she scanned the room looking for a gold rose, or silver at this time of night. _Where is he? Oh!_ Ginny spotted it and pushed her way through the crowd. Reaching her hand out she pulled his cape lightly. He turned his head.

"Here you go," he placed the flower in her hair, it looked stunning. Ginny blushed.

"Won't you show me your face? It won't be any fun if you don't, it'll be like spending the night dancing with a stranger. Please…" Ginny trailed of as he lifted the mask and hat. She gasped!

"Surprised?" Draco asked smiling at her uncertainly.

"You mean it's been you all along?" Ginny was shocked, "why didn't you tell me? I've…I've." Ginny trailed off at a loss of words. _I can't tell him how I feel!_

"You've what? I didn't know how to tell you so I came up with this little plan. I really like you Ginny, as more than just a friend." Draco looked uncomfortable, but looked her straight in the eye.

"I like you that way too," Ginny looked into his eyes and started to laugh, Draco gave her a confused look. In gasps Ginny told him why she was laughing. "It's just all along I've thought there was no way it could be you…I was planning on dumping you because I wanted to be with you and I couldn't lie to you. Do you understand?"

"Not at all," Draco laughed.

"Let's join the others," Ginny spotted them and headed over. When they were near the table Hermione looked surprised, Ron angry, Fred and George shocked, Lavender desperate for more, Harry looked half surprised half not.

"I-is it true!" Ron yelled. Ginny looked confused, had Isabella known all along and decided to give them a heads up. She was still holding onto Draco's hand. "It is."

"Ron calm down," Hermione looked at Ginny and Draco, "Isabella thought it best to warn us."

"I'm sorry Draco, I know I went against my promise to you, but they would have killed you if they hadn't known," She sounded and looked truly sorry.

"Whatever," Draco rolled his eyes, "want to dance?" Ginny nodded happy to leave them. She and Draco danced through the first song (a slow one). Ginny looked over and saw Isabella looking positively bored, Harry was talking with Ron and Lavender, ignoring her.

"So she went with Potter. Looks like she's regretting that decision." Draco commented looking over.

"Ya Harry doesn't like to dance, I am assuming Bella does," Ginny responded. Draco nodded. After that they fell into a comfortable silence and danced together.

XOXO

Isabella's POV 

_Someone kill me or at least save me this is torture! It's like he doesn't realize I'm sitting here dying slowly._ Isabella sighed and took a sip of water.

"Hope you don't mind if I borrow your date Harry," George noticed how miserable she was.

"Nope I don't mind," Harry responded. _What the hell!_ Isabella was beginning to anger. A hand appeared in front of her.

"A dance?" George asked his eyes smiling. Isabella nodded and placed her hand in his. He led her out to the dance floor. She danced with him until it was time for everyone to eat. _Harry didn't even try to cut in, he really is a lousy date. I'll have to thank Weasley for saving me._ Once back at the table she sat between George and Harry. She talked with George about quidditch, family, some of his well-known pranks, her own mischievous doings, and the shop he owned with Fred. She laughed at his jokes and enjoyed herself. Ginny and Draco were getting along perfectly she noticed. Hermione and Fred seemed to be enjoying their reunion. Ron was to busy glaring at Ginny and Draco to notice his date.

"Ah Ms. Malfoy I do hope you have saved a dance for me?" Dumbledore came up after everyone had finished eating his eyes twinkled.

"Oh I'd love to Professor," She giggled. He was like a grandfather asking his granddaughter to dance. They danced for one song then George asked to if he could take over. It was nearing the end of this perfect night. Well almost perfect night.

"Um hey Harry no offense but this isn't going to work out let's just stay friends, okay?" Isabella had to ask, she was falling for George and Harry was by far the worst date a girl could ask for.

"Agreed," Harry held out his hand and she shook it smiling.

"Want to go for a walk with me? I need some fresh air," Isabella asked George, she didn't want this night to end yet. To her delight he nodded holding out his arm, she linked arms with him and they left to go outside.

XOXO

Draco's POV 

"Well there's just one thing left before I let you go," Draco smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny was obviously confused. Draco leaned in and kissed her. It was the perfect end to the night. When he stepped back Ginny blushed.

"That," He smirked at her shocked look, "I'll walk you back to your common room." The tension that had been between them just a few days before had finally vanished. They walked in comfortable silence holding hands. _I couldn't have predicted this to go any better. _They parted at the Gryffindor common room kissing just before she entered. Draco smiled and turned to go to his own. He stared Isabella had her arms around someone.

"Draco look she's here!" She squealed excitedly, he turned to see his Aunt Kana there.

"Hello Draco as promised I came," She had an elegant soft voice that was smooth.

"It's not like I doubted you would," Draco responded. She frowned at his tone but chose to ignore it.

"Your father was killed by Voldemort," Kana stated simply. _She makes it sound like that's nothing big._ Draco shrugged knowing he'd be better off without his father, "your mother too. The mansion was sold, but all of the money has been left to you."

"I see. Wait in your letter you said only father had died," Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Well yes, your mother died after I sent that," Kana looked down guiltily. Draco turned and headed for the Slytherin Common room.

"You coming?" He asked Bella not turning around.

"No, I'll come later. Get some sleep, ok?" She sounded worried. Draco nodded and left the two to giggle and catch up.

XOXO

A/N: Two chapters left! Waah! Hmm ok I'm done. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock! Ok next chapter is Ginny's POV and it's a trip to Hogsmeade with Draco! The one after is an epilogue of how the rest of everyone's school year went. Well please review, thanks! Bye 'til next time!


	14. First Dates

A/N: I'm ba-ack! Actually I didn't really go anywhere; I've just been really busy lately. 'Kay it's Ginny and Draco's first date! How will it go? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: please refer to previous chapters

XOXO

Ginny stretched and smiled remembering the dance. _How weird it seems not to have any roses! Oh no what am I going to wear, today is my first official date with Draco!_ Ginny groaned inwardly, she hated having to dress up for first dates it was such a pain. Slowly she got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe. After a few minutes she found the perfect outfit, a knee-length jean skirt and lavender coloured shirt she had gotten while shopping with Hermione over the summer. Smiling she brushed her hair decided to leave it down.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and gasped, sitting at the Gryffindor table was Draco! She was shocked; slowly she made her way to him.

"Hey saved you a seat," Draco pointed to the seat next to him earning himself a death-glare from Ron. Ginny blushed and sat down.

"How come you're sitting here? Shouldn't you be at the Slytherin table?" Ginny questioned still in slight shock.

"Ginny do you really think that the other Slytherin's would let him eat with them if they found out he asked you out?" Isabella laughed, "The answer your looking for is no."

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"They're angry at me because they feel I have disgraced them by asking you to be my girlfriend," Draco responded biting a piece of bacon. Ginny nodded. All of them talked and for once Draco and Harry didn't try to kill each other, in fact they discovered that they had quite a bit in common. Even Ron stopped glaring at Draco by the end of the meal. Hermione and Isabella discussed Fred and Hermione's relationship. Suddenly there was a loud splash and Isabella was sprayed with pumpkin juice.

"Oh gross!" she cried touching her soaked hair. Looking down she saw a gray owl soaked in pumpkin juice, "this must be your doing, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am."

"Errol!" Ginny gasped.

"What a mess, stupid bird," Ron muttered. Hermione performed a quick spell and the mess was cleaned, along with Errol and Isabella.

"Who's the letter for?" Ginny asked Ron who was reaching for it. Isabella had Errol on her lap.

"Bella?" Ron read frowning at the paper clearly confused. Draco laughed, Ginny and Hermione exchanged knowing looks as Isabella took the piece of parchment.

"It's from George! He wants to know if I would like to meet him in Hogsmeade today. It says to meet him at the Shrieking Shack. Do you think I should go?" Isabella asked Hermione, though everyone responded.

"Of course you should go. You two seemed to be having a great time at the dance," Hermione responded in a matter-of-fact voice. Harry winced when she mentioned the dance, it was still somewhat of a sore spot for him.

"Yes!" squealed Ginny.

"Well in that case I'll go," Bella blushed as she reread the note.

XOXO

Ginny and Draco held hands as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks for butter beers. Ginny felt happy, she was with Draco and it was real! Ginny sighed.

"Is something wrong? You keep sighing," Draco looked down at her, "that was I'd say the thirtieth time."

"No I'm fine, just really glad to be here with you that is" Ginny responded. Draco bent down and kissed her forehead before opening the door for her.

"I'll go order our drinks you find a table," Draco smirked as she reached for her wallet, "this time it's on me."

"Thank you. I'll go find a table," Ginny walked over to an empty booth she sat down. _This is the most perfect day Draco is being so nice to me._ Ginny giggled she was just about to sigh again, he was right she had been sighing a lot.

"Here ya go," Draco handed her butter beer to her and sat down across from her.

XOXO

"Do you think Ron will do anything to Draco? I don't think he likes the idea of them dating," Hermione asked Harry, her companion for the day.

"No I think he cares more about Ginny's happiness than he lets on," Harry looked at Hermione, "your really worried about this, huh? Draco's actually not that bad a guy. Guess we've been dare I say it wrong bout him all this time."

"I must admit I am surprised at how nice he was this morning," Hermione giggled, "maybe it has something to do with him losing his parents."

"Who knows," Harry shrugged, "could be Ginny or Isabella too."

"Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks? I'm getting kind of cold," Hermione asked shivering slightly. Harry nodded and they headed in that direction. Just as they reached the door they met up with George and Isabella who were both out of breath from laughing.

"Oh hey guys," Bella smiled.

"Fred says he's sorry he couldn't be here, but he has to tend to the shop while I am out," George winked at Hermione.

"We were just going to get some butter beer, care to join us?" Isabella asked.

"Please do after all the more the merrier," George chimed in, Bella raised and eyebrow looking in his direction. Hermione and Harry laughed agreeing to join the two.

XOXO

"Look there's Potter, Granger, my cousin, and your brother," Draco waved them over. Ginny looked up.

"There's Ron, he looks kinda down wonder what happened," Ginny looked at his distracted expression then giggled, "oh no not again."

"Hey guys," Isabella greeted them as she sat down across from Ginny who had moved next to Draco. A table had been brought across to make enough room for all of them. Next to Ginny was Hermione, Across from Draco was Harry, and on Isabella's other side Ron.

"I must be off I'm afraid, Fred gave me a time limit," George bent down and kissed Isabella's forehead, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and George exited. The gang talked, laughed, and joked over their butter beers.

"I have an idea, let's all meet tonight out on the quidditch pitch," Isabella grinned mischievously at them.

"Why?" Harry asked eyes' narrowing this wasn't going to be good.

"For some fun," she responded still grinning, "oh come on live a little!"

"I'll come," Ron shrugged, he and Lavender had broken up again, this time however it was permanent. He couldn't stand her anymore.

"I like to live, I'll be there," Draco answered looking up.

"Even though it would mean breaking a school rule for no apparent reason I'll come," Hermione sighed.

"Count me in!" Ginny smiled.

"Fine, fine, I'll come. I still don't trust you though," Harry laughed.

"Let's shall meet out there at hmm…12?" She stated looking at everyone. They all nodded agreeing this was a good time. "Excellent see you then." Everyone headed back to the school making plans for that night. It was going to be an interesting night…

XOXO

A/N: Next chapter is that night! It's also the last chapter, but don't fret there is a sequel that will be up around Christmas. Okay with that out of the way, thanks to my fabulous reviewers, you guys rock ma socks (how's that for hackneyed?). I won't be able to post anything tomorrow 'cuz it's my friends sweet 16 party (not to mention I have school). Well please review and read the last chapter of A Love Between Potion Makers!


	15. The Beginning and The End

A/N: Last chapter…for this installment anyway! I think the sequel is coming before the prequel cuz I feel like doing a Christmas one and the prequel is going to take place in the summer. Ya ya ok well enjoy!

Disclaimer: status on this still hasn't changed

XOXO

Ginny looked over at Hermione who was currently finishing her homework. Ginny had less homework and was already finished. Ginny sighed and watched as the last person (a first year) left the common room. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and smiled putting closing her book and putting everything away. Both looked up at the sound of clumsy footsteps. It was Harry and Ron with Harry's Invisibility cloak.

"There's no way we're all going to fit under this," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Luckily I know a spell that can make a person invisible. I'll cast it on myself and the three of you go under the cloak," Hermione whispered back. After a moment or two they were all hidden from view and headed out to the quidditch pitch. Arriving at the pitch Ginny shivered. She was used to it having cheering students in the stands and players flying around, now it dark, gloomy and somewhat scary.

"Lumos," Ginny said as Harry pulled the cloak off of the three of them. Looking around there was no sign of Isabella or Draco. Suddenly Ginny's vision was blocked, she screamed and dropped her wand. Opening her eyes again everyone was laughing.

"My, my, my, my who knew you were so easily frightened?" Isabella smiled at her, "sorry I didn't think that would be your reaction, I figured you would know it was me."

"You ok?" Draco asked handing her wand over to her, Ginny nodded shooting Bella a death glare.

"I said sorry," Isabella rolled her eyes, "shall we begin?" Everyone watched as she placed a bottle on the ground. Sitting around it in a circle they all grinned at each other nervously this wasn't part of their plan.

"We decided that we wanted a little spin on the game," Draco explained calmly, "to decide who's turn it is the person that just went will spin the bottle. For example if I had just gone I would spin it to see who I was going to challenge." Everyone looked somewhat relieved upon hearing this.

"Don't tell me you cursed it so we have to be honest and do as told," Hermione stated eyes narrowing.

"Yes, but one thing, there is to be _nothing _dirty. Do I make myself clear?" Isabella told Draco more than anyone else. Everyone nodded and signed a sheet that held them to all promises made, which was three; to be honest, to do as told, and nothing dirty.

"Let the game begin I'll go first," Draco spun the bottle it landed on Harry. Draco smirked this was perfect, "truth or dare Potter?"

"Dare," Harry gritted not wanting Draco to think him a coward. Draco's smirk widened.

"I dare you to tomorrow morning in potions act like you and Professor Snape are lovers, pretend he cheated on you, make it believable in front of the whole class and Isabella who is apparently spending the class with us."

Harry glared at him as the girls giggled and Ron patted his shoulder. Knowing he had no choice he nodded. It was his turn, Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.

"Truth or dare 'Mione?" Harry asked wondering which she would choose

"Truth," Hermione smiled.

"Have you ever had a crush on a teacher other than Professor Lockhart?" Harry asked not wanting to go to hard on his friend.

"Pathetic Harry you can do better than that. The answer is no," Hermione rolled her eyes and reached forward to spin the bottle. It landed on Isabella who smirked in true Malfoy fashion, "truth or dare?"

"Dare of course," They all knew she would choose this.

"I dare you to bewitch Professor Snape's socks so that they sing everytime Neville Longbottom comes into the Great Hall and of course sing while he's in there and Potions class. Song is up to you," Hermione smiled sweetly at her and Isabella stood up.

"Where do I find his socks?" Isabella grinned.

"House elves do the laundry," Ron shrugged. They all walked to where the laundry was kept and after some persuading they were given a pair of Snape's socks. Isabella charmed them to sing the song of her choice. And as an extra precaution she bewitched them so that Snape would wake up and want to wear this pair for a reason he wouldn't know. After this task was done they all went back to the quidditch pitch. It was Isabella's turn to spin. This time it landed on Ron, his face paled and she grinned.

"Truth or dare," she said in a voice that challenged him.

"Dare," he responded his voice shaking slightly. This seemed to greatly please her.

"I dare you to go up to Dumbledore's office and sing to him the song I'm about to tell you until he comes out. I know the password so that's not a problem. Just keep riding the spinning stair thing, voices echo in there," Isabella leaned forward and whispered the song in his ear and Ron looked startled she rolled her eyes and gave him a piece of paper, "lyrics."

The group headed up and once at the door Bella said the password and Ron got on the moving gargoyle thing. Bella nodded and he began to sing the chorus to _Everlasting Love._

"_Open up your eyes, then you'll realize_

_Here I stand with my everlasting love_

_Need you by my side, gonna be my bride_

_You'll never be denied, everlasting love_

From the very start open up your heart Feel the love you got, everlasting love" 

Ron sang this over and over in the tune that Isabella had given him (though he was very off pitch) until Dumbledore came out. The others hid at the bottom, the girls giggled while Harry and Draco told them to quiet. Once quiet they all strained to listen being quiet even with breathing.

"Mr. Weasley may I ask what I have done to deserve the pleasure of your serenading me? Or perhaps it is best I don't know…" Dumbledore trailed off his eyes twinkling in amusement. Ron looked down to see if he could see the others, he really didn't want to say what she had told him to say.

"Of course there is a reason Professor, I just feel so close to you after being here for seven years. I think it's time we deepend our friendship," Ron responded getting down to one knee.

"I do wonder who put you up to this… you may leave, I will not take points off because I myself have done things such as this during school. One of mine was to burn all of the bed curtains in our dormitory," Dumbledore coughed, "ahem well goodnight." Ron sighed relieved. They all walked back to the quidditch pitch laughing once outside. Ron spun the bottle and it landed on Draco.

"Truth or dare Malfoy," Ron knew Draco would never back away from a challenge and would choose dare.

"Dare Weasley I'm not a coward like Granger," Draco flicked a glance at Hermione who was red in the face from anger.

"I dare you to come in to the great hall with a dress on and hand out flowers to the Hufflepuffs," Ron smirked. Draco looked horrified.

"My turn again," He spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione, "have to do a dare this time. Let me think I know I dare you to come in with me to the great hall and hand out flowers to Slytherins. In a matching guys outfit." Hermione frowned moodily and spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny.

"Which will it be Gin?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Dare," Ginny responded confidently thinking that Hermione being her friend would go easy on her.

"Kiss Peeve's on the cheek," Hermione stated then yawned, "It's getting late and some of us have dare's to do tomorrow so let's go to sleep." They all agreed and separated to go to sleep.

XOXO

The next morning Ginny turned around to see Hermione and Draco enter the Great Hall dressed in matching outfits. Hermione's was a German outfit with the knee the knee length shorts. Draco's was a skirt that ended above the knees both had baskets with red flowers. The two looked at each other and skipped down the rows, Hermione tossing flowers at the Slytherins and Draco tossing flowers at the Hufflepuffs. The whole hall looked surprised at first then burst out laughing. Once out of flowers they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"That was low Weasley," Draco muttered.

"Your one to talk Draco," Hermione snapped back.

"Look here he comes," Isabella pointed to Neville who was just about to enter the great hall. Suddenly everyone heard singing.

"**(Snape) **Don't go breaking my heart  
**(Neville) **I couldn't if I tried  
**(Snape) **Honey if I get restless  
**(Neville) **Baby you're not that kind  
**(Snape) **Don't go breaking my heart

**(Neville) **You take the weight off me  
**(Snape) **Honey when you knock on my door  
**(Neville) **I gave you my key  
**(Both) **Nobody knows it  
**(Snape) **When I was down

**(Neville) **I was your clown  
**(Both) **Nobody knows it  
**(Snape) **Right from the start  
**(Neville) **I gave you my heart  
**(Neville) **I gave you my heart  
**(Snape) **So don't go breaking my heart  
**(Neville) **I won't go breaking your heart  
**(Both) **Don't go breaking my heart  
**(Snape) **And nobody told us  
**(Neville) **Cause nobody showed us  
**(Snape) **And now it's up to us babe  
**(Neville) **I think we can make it  
**(Snape) **So don't misunderstand me  
**(Neville) **You put the light in my life  
**(Snape) **You put the sparks to the flame  
**(Neville) **I've got your heart in my sights"

The male voice came from the staff table while the other one seemed to come from Neville, shocked Neville stepped out of the great hall and the music stopped. Then he stepped back in and it started again. The whole hall laughed and Dumbledore silenced everyone and asked Neville to wait in the outside until this was sorted out.

"Now will whoever has done this stand up and tell us who at the staff table has obtained singing socks that sing in time with Mr. Longbottom's?" Dumbledore asked everyone. Isabella stood up and watched shocked as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco (who were back in school uniform) stood up. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Professor Snape's socks, sir," Isabella spoke calmly. At this all of the other teachers began to laugh even Dumbledore chuckled. Snape looked over at the Malfoy girl furiously.

"Please undo whatever it is you did to their socks. Now," Dumbledore said peering over his glasses at her. Isabella did as told. Neville walked in and sighed at the silence that greeted him.

XOXO

They all laughed remembering the morning's actions. Now all that was left were Harry's and Ginny's.

"Great choice in song! Why didn't you tell us you did that to Neville's socks too?" Ginny questioned.

"Wouldn't have worked with that song if Neville's didn't and that would have ruined the surprise!" Isabella giggled, "nice skipping Draco." He bowed his head and the girls giggled.

"Oh looks like its time for Ginny's," Hermione pointed to Peeves who was coming up to them.

"Well well if it isn't Potter the Rotter and the special case," he stated as he reached them floating still enough for Ginny to lean forward and kiss his cheek. As soon as she had done this they ran full speed to Potions, not waiting to see his reaction.

XOXO

Halfway through Potions Harry began to fake cry, though only the six of them knew it was fake. Draco looked at Ginny, both faked a look of shock. Isabella followed suit and soon Hermione and Ron did the same.

"H-How could you? I thought our relationship meant more to you than that!" Harry cried causing everyone to look up from their work.

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" Snape was too shocked by this outburst to take points away.

"Don't Mr. Potter me, you know exactly what I'm talking about! How could you? I thought we were destined to be together! You said you would never cheat!" Harry wailed convincingly. For a second the group almost forgot he was faking.

"Mr. Potter that is enough, thirty points from Gryffindor. I don't know what has gotten into you and your rotten friends, but I will have none of it," Snape said looking angrier than any of them had ever seen him look, "GET BACK TO WORK!" He shouted and everyone did as told out of fear.

XOXO

"Oh wow Harry," Isabella said the shock wearing off. She now began to giggle uncontrollably.

"That was scary, I am never doing anything like that again," Harry shuddered. The others joined in laughing and eventually Harry did too. Once they had calmed down Hermione raised her glass of pumpkin juice.

"I propose a toast to us," Hermione started.

"To new love," added Ginny looking at Draco who smiled.

"To a friendship that will last longer than we will," chimed in Isabella.

"To discovering sometimes we are wrong about others," Draco stated looking at the golden trio.

"To realizing that we don't always know what's best for others," Ron said smiling at Ginny and Draco.

"To the new generation of Marauders here at Hogwarts," Harry said remembering Black and his father. They all knew of them and looked surprised. They all clinked glasses with one another and laughed.

XOXO

"Well I must say the rest of this year should be interesting so to speak," Draco said to Ginny. The two were sitting near the lake. It was dark and cold but they seemed oblivious.

"I think it has been and will continue to be the best one yet," Ginny said looking at him. They kissed and he walked her back to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny whispered.

"Night," Draco whispered back leaning into kiss her. They kissed for a couple of seconds before Ginny went into the portrait hole.

XOXO

A/N: Well I will work on my sequel soon so look out for it. Now for the most important part… Thanking my reviewers. Words can't express how grateful I am to all of you! Thank you so much for all of your support right until the end. Please review and tell me what you think and read the sequel when it is posted. Oh and for those of you who don't read this: **This is the last chapter of A Love Between Potion Makers.**


End file.
